madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jover (King Julien
In addition to the Julien and Marlene pairing there is a rumor that King Julien and Clover are secretly in love with each other. The pairing of King Julien and Clover is called, by some people, Jover, and even though there isn't an episode where they fall in love there are hints in some episodes that they just might be interested in each other. Personality Clash The series spends a lot of time focusing on their development, not just apart but together. Many fans start shipping them by just the first episode. The first episode is when we get a clear view of their contracting personalities. Clover attacks problems head on, while Julien is still learning how to face them. They meet for the first time in the episode King Me and by the end of the episode, Julien promotes her to Captain of the Ringtail Guard, a title which Clover takes very seriously. Clover responds to this by stating in disbelief of how she has “so many ideas, your uncle never let me implement.” Clover is not used to physical affection, but throughout the series we can see her getting more and more comfortable with Julien leaning an arm around her neck or giving her a hug. In later seasons, she even leans up against him or falls on top of him (such as in The Good Book, when she tells Julien a joke.) It gets to the point where she will still attack others for touching her, but not Julien. Juggling the task of being Julien’s bodyguard and Captain of the Ringtail Guard, Clover takes her two jobs very seriously. When danger strikes, she is always the first one to try and face it. She is commonly seen putting an arm in front of Julien to block him from said danger. Although Julien is more interested in fun than safety, she starts to rub off on him and he begins valuing her motivation to protect the kingdom. Julien starts rubbing off on Clover too. She learns the value of fun over fear, a mentality that Uncle King Julien taught her, in the episode Return of Uncle King. Julien is nearly an exact opposite from his uncle. Their relationships with Clover appear to be mirrored. ---- Evidence Clover's Hints *'Enter the Fanaloka' Clover saves Julien when his foot is caught on a vine attached to an air balloon. She leaps up into the air, with the help of a tree to propel her forward, and bites the vine off. Julien clings onto her in midair and states proudly, “you are magnificent!” Clover is beaming as he says this, until they both realize they’re falling from the sky. *'Return of the Uncle King' Uncle King Julien returns to the kingdom, shocking everyone. Julien still trusts his uncle so willingly goes along with his plan to spy on the fossa. When Clover discovers that Julien’s gone, she replies “without ME to guard him?” She tries to run off after him, but Uncle King Julien pulls her away and orders her to guard him instead. Knowing she can’t disobey the orders of her substitute king, she agrees. In an attempt to keep the king busy, she shows him all of Julien’s new changes to the kingdom, but Uncle King Julien hates each one. He then tries to sympathize with Clover, staring, “this can’t be easy for you.” Clover informs him that initially it was hard, and Uncle King Julien reminds her that “fear is what motivates people to do their best. Not fun.” Clover is taken back. “That’s not what I meant..” she explains, knowing full way that Julien the 13th’s whole policy was fun. But UKJ orders her to tear down all of Julien’s changes anyway, and she does until Mort tricks her into trying the new water slide. Realizing that the new king’s idea of fun wasn’t all bad, she marches back to Uncle King Julien and tells him, “for the first time in a long time, the kingdom is happy. King Julien has made this a better place. Still needs a little work, but I intend to honor his changes until he gets back!” When UKJ retorts, “you’re wasting your breathe. He is not coming back,” Clover tackles him. “Say that again real slow. I don’t want to miss a word.” *'Crimson and Clover' Clover was clearly shown to be against King Julien marrying her twin sister, Crimson, as she did all sorts of crazy things to try and stop the marriage, to the extent of being called crazy by Maurice. While this antagonism towards the brief couple's relationship most likely stems from Clover's knowledge of Crimson's reckless and irresponsible behaviour, and her past of leaving a trail of destruction everywhere she goes (most likely out of fear that her sister would likely destroy the kingdom), others, however, believe that Clover is actually just jealous of her sister being in a relationship with King Julien. Indeed, Clover has displayed some tendencies that do hint some envy, as after King Julien and Crimson left the room, Clover contemptuously muttered on how carefree and jovial they were, claiming that it made her sick. This phrase and scornful tone could imply that Clover was indeed jealous of Crimson's relationship with the King. Her apparent jealousy was even pointed out by Maurice, and he hinted and suggested that Clover might be in love with King Julien when he said "You work closely with someone and become friends sometimes... feelings develop!" (Clover made no attempt to deny this suggestion, but instead replied that she would feel better if she broke into Crimson's bed chambers and thoroughly searched to be sure everything was on the up and up, something which made Maurice call her crazy, leading to Clover to react very violently). Even King Julien noticed her possible jealousy and teased her about seemingly being in love with him at the end of the episode, before she harshly dismisses it. *'Body Double' When Magic Steve "went missing", and Clover went out to look for him, she found King Julien, sitting crownless beside the cliff where he fell from. Unsure if it was really King Julien or not, Clover told King Julien to "turn around and show me your butt", so she can see his scar from when he was bitten by the foosa in King Me. But King Julien mistook it as flirting, saying "Oh Clover, we don't have time for-" before being interrupted by her. Clover also displayed a great deal of anger as she went through a fit of rage once realising that Magic Steve attempted to kill King Julien to take his crown. *'The King Who Would Be King' After King Julien fell asleep while writing his chronicles in the big book, Clover took charge and wrote stories about King Julien, and describes him as being "fully formed with biceps rippling and bulging, well oiled, and ready for action", and with ears "so manly and well proportioned". *'King Juli-END?' After Crimson went to King Julien's bed chambers, Clover was apparently jealous when her sister was touching and holding King Julien. Later that night, When Maurice felt King Julien's forehead, and found out that his head felt hot, Clover immediately pushed Maurice away and checked to be sure. The scene shows how Clover really worries about Julien. And the very next day, Clover took a sip of the soup in which Crimson gave King Julien, and found out that it was poison. She later found out that Uncle King Julien was working with her sister to kill King Julien, and when the foosas came in to kill him she immediately told King Julien to run away while she fights the foosas before eventually getting captured. King Julien's Hints *'King Me' One of the most popular moments in the show is when Julien suggests they repopulate. The kingdom had just been under attack with almost all the lemurs taken, and he believes repopulating his how to get the people back. Julien immediately points to Clover and says, “Clover, you’re with me.” *'Return of the Uncle King' When Uncle King Julien tries to convince King Julien to go to the foosas, he told King Julien that by doing so he can achieve immortality. After being explained of what immortality is, King Julien's idea of immortality, as portrayed by the tiny Julien (along with some other lemurs) on his head as partying endlessly with two lemurs who looked exactly like Clover. At the end of the episode, Julien stands by Clover in awe. He confirms, “you chose me, Clover.” Clover tells him that although she believes fun can sometimes be dangerous, living in fear is worse. Julien states that he’s “touched.” *'Eat, Prey, Shove' This episode is when Julien learns just how important Clover is to the kingdom. Julien needs someone to keep him safe from himself most of the time. He explains it as, “I remembered how freaky dangerous I am when I don't have Clover to remind me how freaky dangerous I am!” Sending her on vacation to finally get some alone time, he quickly realizes he needs her to survive. It’s not long before fossa begin attacking the kingdom and he screams that she should never have been sent away. When Clover does come back, he says “you were missed.” *'The Really Really Big Lie ' When Clover was interviewed by Xixi after she volunteered to get into the Mega Gecko instead of King Julien, King Julien wrapped his arm around Clover in assurance, and even pulls her closer to him at the mention of the Mega Gecko by Xixi. *'Are You There, Frank? It's Me, King Julien' When Karl in his Frank suit punched Clover, causing her to fall on the ground, King Julien immediately ran to her and screamed "Clover!" in worry. *'The Phantom of Club Moist' After Clover made all the traps, King Julien placed his hand on her shoulder and said that he is very proud of her. *'King Juli-END?' When Clover was caged by Uncle King Julien, King Julien went to her and set her free. Clover shouted to him "Careful, Your Majesty! You almost killed me!", as he answered (possibly jokingly) "You're welcome!". Other Hints *'King Me' Julien promotes Clover to Captain of the Ringtail Guard, despite only knowing her for a day. He realizes her value and bravery quickly. It is the first episode where Clover mentions her relationship with Julien’s uncle, and it’s where we learn that the way Julien treats her is an exact opposite from the old ruler. Before this, Clover swings down while Julien’s dancing and yells, “nice job, your majesty!” She is referring to him saving the kingdom while she was knocked out. Julien smiles at her, as he continues to dance, and responds, “I’m a king now, Clover. It’s what I do.” Clover gives him a certain dazed look as he says this. *'Enter the Fanaloka' Fearful that someone’s out to kill Julien, Clover guards his room at night. She searches through his bedroom for any trace of an attack. However, finding nothing, she retreats outside to go catch Mort as Julien’s orders. *'Return of the Uncle King' Using Uncle King Julien as a piñata, Clover reaches Julien and Maurice just in time. As soon as Julien sees her, he asks what she’s doing there. She responds with a salute, “it’s called rescuing my king!” *'The Phantom of Club Moist' After the Phantom attacked the Club Moist and took away Mort, King Julien asked Clover to make some "dangerous traps" for the Phantom. Clover was so excited as the king let her to do crazy things as what she had always dreamed of, as she later fell on Maurice. Other Photos Jover.png KingJuliencantfeelanything.jpg Clover_saves_King_Julien.png Cloversandbox.jpg Another_waterslide.jpg Tumblr od0wudrrpH1uarnuao2 1280.png Clover thanks.png Science_has_abandoned_us_Clover.png King Julien hugs Clover.jpg Freaking out over nothing.jpg 1469809 1428859942899 full.png I-think-you-should-rest-jover-38377895-500-279.png Tumblr nni9qfAPt01rkix9bo1 500.png It's the kingdom I'm pointing at.jpg I've got this KJ.png Clover puzzled.jpg Clover,_King_Julien,_and_Keytar.png Clover_drinks_coffee.jpg King_Julien_plans_on_lemurizing.png Clover_bums_King_Julien.jpg Joverburnitalldown.jpg Tumblr_odbyfm2Qwm1uarnuao4_1280.png Screen Shot 1398-07-28 at 2.51.27 PM.png Jover pineapple.jpg King Julien's alive again.png King_Julien_makes_Clover_Smile.png Tumblr_od6up1czBH1uarnuao1_1280.png Clover_checks_King_Julien's.jpg Can_I_please_finish_my_story.jpg Tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao2_1280.png Joverhardcore.jpg JoverMP.jpg Jover_in_Space_Cave.png True_Bromance_AHKJ.jpg Tumblr_od6vh7T4AV1uarnuao3_1280.png Cloverinvestigates.jpg Tumblr_p5harw1ZCz1uarnuao6_1280.png Tumblr_od7umx3AHG1uarnuao2_1280.png Jover_TB.jpg Clover_and_Julien_discover_words.jpg You_can_tell_we're_related.png Clover_and_Julien_TKWWBK.png KJ_and_Clover_meet_Fred.png Joverfingergun.jpg Nice_work_KJ.png Clover_can't_allow_it.png KJ_proud_of_Clover.png Clovertendsickjulien.png Jover_KJend.png KJ's Clover Calls.jpg KJ_tells_Clover_postpone.png Jover_DDR2.png OBWAT_Get_behind_me.png Clovermangomouthgag.jpg JoverOBWAT.jpg LG_Jover.png Clover's_choking.jpg LG_New_plan.png LG_Jover_personally.png JG_Cheating.png CEOTMK_Jover.png CEOTMK_Hurt.png Clover_and_KJ_have_Mort.jpg TBW_What.png LemursfourTBW.jpg TBW_Missing_Willie.png TBW_Situation_Room.png TBW_Jover_has_been_warned.png Seeds_of_Peace_Jover.png FFLN_Disgusted.png FFLN_KJ_interests_Clover.png FFLN_Gotta_get_more.png GOML_Jover_1.png Cloverdoubtsscorpions.png King_Julien_wants_Clover_back_again.png Tumblr_odbxf4ZyWZ1uarnuao4_1280.png Unhandmyking.png ROTP_Jover.png KJ_grinds_some_corn.png Jover_SD.jpg Clovercordiallyinvited.jpg tumblr_p2l5vmtGS81uarnuao6_1280.png KJpokesclover.jpg KingJulienCloverTwinsies.jpg KingJulienCloverTwinsies_wins.png tumblr_ocx9945UuD1uarnuao2_1280.png Jover_what's_your_plan.png King_Julien_cancels_Clover's_show.jpg CloverKJMortclub.jpg Jover_TAHKJS.png KJ_wake_up_clover.png KingJulienasSquireBarnaby.jpg Clover_toothpick.jpg KJ'sbooty.png NeverendingClover.png Especially_Squire_Barnaby.png Tumblr_ogqlb7SPQ91uarnuao4_1280.png Clover_carries_Julien_again.jpg Cloverpatonback.jpg Tumblr_ogqnubZb7y1uarnuao2_400.png Maurice_doesn't_get_it.png Tumblr_p4ah9kyLxd1uarnuao1_1280.png Lemurs_reading_the_Good_Book.png Jover_Right_or_Wrong.png Jover_TGB.png King_Julien_Maurice_Clover_TGB.png Clover_Double_Agent.png Jover_We_Won.png Jover_TK&MM.png Joverinjured.jpg KJSS_Lemurs_Four.png JoverKJSClovershut.jpg KJSS_Jover.jpg Clover_saves_Julien_Once_Again.png CloverJulienFemale.jpg Jover_KP&T.png KJC-10.png KJC-9.png Tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao1_1280.png Tumblr_ogt6zlztjI1uarnuao2_1280.png Screenshot_2017-05-13_at_1.37.58_AM.png Clover_Feels_Normal.png KJbehindCloverUKM.jpg Jover_AHKJE.jpg JoverLeavebattlefield.jpg AHKJE_S01E13.png King_Julien_back_to_normal.jpg Jover_DJ_Glitterbunz.png KJC-36.png Clover_please_say_yes.png Clover's_tall_tail_cont.png Clover_NiCr.png Jover_TITD.png Clover_gets_super_excited.png Jover_sharing_a_joke.png Jover_TWBJ.png Jover_TWBJ02.png CloKJMoBJ.jpg Tumblr_p0q4fzssN21uarnuao4_1280.png Tumblr_p0pwgoxLdu1uarnuao4_1280.png Joverboardgame.jpg AHKJ_Jover_LOTFF.png Tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao1_400.png Tumblr_p0p81vGnJk1uarnuao4_1280.png Tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao4_400.png tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao2_1280.png tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao3_1280.png Tumblr_p0p82paigP1uarnuao1_1280.png Tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao1_1280.png Tumblr_p0pwcfSIGP1uarnuao2_1280.png Joveratthetable.png KMgetbehindme.png JoverKM.png Joverbehindtheseams.png Joverinfrontoftheseams.png KJC-34.png Jovercharging.png Joverdesertsun.png Joversurroundedbycactus.jpg KJC-33.png Jovervictory.png KJC-28.png Jover_Zora.png Joverredonkulous.png Joverifimarrysage.png Cloverhatesdresses.png Jovernotinyourcondition.png JoverTEIH.jpg Joverfinalhug.png JoverTEIH2.png JoverFrankensage.png Joverpostfrankensage.png Fan Vids *Vid #01 - "Arms" *Vid #02 - "C O L O R S" You Tube search list ---- Badge-1304-6.png Badge-1304-5.png Badge-1304-4.png Badge-1304-3.png Category:Fan-Ship Category:Rumors Category:Rumor-Character Category:Fandom